Les Secrets de Mahyar
by Gryf Rougelame
Summary: Un familier qui connait des choses est un familier dissident.
1. Prologue

Hé, salut ! Tu veux rentrer dans ma guilde ?! Bon, pour l'instant, il n'y a que le Maître et moi… mais je te jure qu'on s'amuse bien !

Je suis Gryf * _ **bombe le torse***_ et je suis le familier de Mahyar Shakeri, le plus grand Maître des Ténèbres et le plus grand rôliste de tous les temps.

Comme tu peux le voir, je suis très petit. En fait, je ne mesure qu'une petite vingtaine de centimètres. Avant j'étais un humain comme toi…. Enfin j'espère. Mahyar a modifier mon corps et maintenant, je suis petit, j'ai une petite paire d'ailes et une queue faites d'écailles. Mon Maître s'est aussi amusé à me mettre des oreilles pointues, rien que pour le kiff. Je sais donc voler tel une fée et me déplacer très vite tel un lézard. Les gens lambas me confondraient avec un farfadet s'ils me voyaient (encore faudrait que ces être limités puissent me voir). Mais toi, tu me vois !

Tes sens sont suffisamment aiguisés et tu ne m'as pas l'air d'être un trop grand idiot. Alors il faut que tu saches une chose ou deux. Ici, nous sommes dans la Forêt de Brocéliande. C'est ici que le Maître et moi-même vivons, quelque part dans ces bois. Mais chut… je ne suis pas sensé être ici, si le Maître apprend que je suis sorti sans son ordre * _ **frissonne* ….**_ Brr ! Je n'ose e-penser !

Mais tu sais pourquoi je suis là ? * _ **tourne la tête afin de s'assurer que personne n'est là**_ _*_ Attends deux secondes. Pas ici, on pourrait nous entendre. Je connais un coin dans ces bois où nous serons tranquilles. Viens ! Suis-moi !

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Bon, dans ce tronc d'arbre, ça devrait aller. Par contre, on est un peu à l'étroit ici, je suis désolé.. même si ce n'est pas vraiment moi qui prends de la place, suivez mon regard…

Bref, je suis sûr que tu t'es déjà posé des dizaines de questions à propos de la vie cachée de Mahyar ! Et bien c'est ton jour de chance ! En tant que son familier, j'ai vu et appris des choses… compromettantes. Et je me ferrai une joie de toutes te les raconter ! Je propose qu'on se retrouve à chaque fois que je pourrai venir (en toute illégalité bien sûr). Mais un secret à la fois ! Je risque bien plus que ma vie pour te rapporter ces ragots !

 ** _*lève soudain la tête dans la direction des parties sombres de la forêt_** _*_ Mince ! Le Maître ne va pas tarder à rentrer ! S'il voit que je ne suis pas là, je n'aurai pas le droit de dormir pendant deux semaines !

En tout cas, ça m'a fait plaisir de te rencontrer. Reviens la prochaine fois où tu veux dans ces bois, je saurai te retrouver.

 ** _*déploie ses petites ailes_** _*_ Et je compte sur toi pour ne rien rater des secrets que j'ai à te raconter ! Les parties les plus sombres de Mahyar te seront révélées !


	2. La vérité sur Cthulhu

**La vérité sur Cthulhu**

Yeah, salut ! Ravi de voir que tu es revenu(e) et que tu as réussi à ne pas te perdre. Je suis désolé, je suis en retard mais je devais attendre que le Maître soit endormi pour sortir par la chatière et c'est pas une occasion que l'on a facilement.

Bref, je sais ce qui t'intéresse aujourd'hui. Je vais commencer en dévoilant un très gros morceau de sa vie. Beaucoup seront jaloux de toi après ce que je t'aurai appris mais garde bien à l'esprit que je connais pas tout. Je ne peux que raconter ce que j'ai vu et ce que j'ai entendu.

Tout le monde sait qu'il y a un lien entre Cthulhu et le Maître mais personne à part moi et bientôt toi ne connaît réellement la nature de cette relation. Le Maître nie. Il nie en bloc mais c'est évident quand on y réfléchit.

Tout commença le 25 septembre 2015, lors du (soi-disant) 34e anniversaire du Maître. Il reçut quelque chose qui lui ferra tourner la tête. La V7 de L'appel de Cthulhu. Le fameux Cthulhu.

Je ne l'avais jamais vu en vrai mais je voyais bien que le Maître était intéressé, comme attiré par un sentiment profond. Tu aurais vu sa tête ce jour-là ! C'était tellement… glauque.

J'étais tellement curieux quand il a déballé cette boîte. Tranquillement assis en haut de cette étagère, j'ai déployé mes ailes afin de me rapprocher pour mieux voir.

« Regarde Gryf. Tout ce JDR baigné d'angoisse. C'est… cela Cthulhu. Un jour viendra où j'étendrais dans la nuit mes ténèbres et où tous se plieront à ma volonté.

\- Et toutes les âmes t'appartiendront ?

\- Absolument toutes.

\- Ouah… Et Cthulhu alors ?

\- Euh… et bien... je.. euh... »

Je n'avais jamais vu Mahyar ainsi. Ma question me paraissait anodine et seulement destinée à alimenter la conversation mais le Maître était devenu tout rouge. Il bafouillait et ses yeux étaient remplis de gêne. Il passa rapidement sa main dans ses cheveux, révélant ainsi que son front était devenu très soudainement luisant de sueur.

« Bi… bien. Lai… laisse-moi maintenant…

\- Mais….

\- Laisse-moi, que diable ! »

J'avoue que sur le moment, je n'ai pas compris. Mais je peux te dire que quand Mahyar te parle sur ce ton et que tu entends le tonnerre gronder au loin, tu ne poses pas 42 questions et tu fais vite ce qu'il demande. Très vite.

La dernière chose que j'ai eu le temps de voir avant que la porte ne se claque toute seule fut un Mahyar s'effondrant dans son fauteuil, le regard tourné vers cette boîte comme une groupie de 12 ans devant le poster de son chanteur préféré. Et surtout, j'ai vu à travers le trou de la serrure les premiers signes des événements qui allaient suivre.

Le Maître se pinçant légèrement la lèvre inférieure, caressant avec tendresse les lettres composants le nom de Cthulhu.

Les journées puis les semaines passèrent. Le Maître ne ratait jamais une occasion d'utiliser sa précieuse boîte contre de pauvres joueurs en peine. Je ne sais pas très bien ce qui c'est passé mais je pense que le sadisme et la cruauté de Mahyar ont dû réveiller Cthulhu de là ou il était. Puis un jour, les deux entrèrent mystérieusement en contact, animés par des objectifs communs.

La première fois qu'ils se sont vus en vrai. J'avais peur comme c'est pas permis (comprends-moi ! Deux seigneurs du mal qui se réunissent dont un qui est beaucoup trop... gluant à mon goût !). Au début, ils ne sont pas allés bien loin, aucun des deux n'osaient aller vers l'autre. Mais au fil de leurs rendez-vous nocturnes (soit disant pour préparer leurs complots), ils ont fini par se rapprocher de plus en plus. Cthulhu avait adopté une taille humanoïde, se rendant compte que c'était quand même beaucoup plus pratique. Puis un jour, Mahyar, qui au début était complètement submergé par les charmes de ce… dieu extraterrestre millénaire, finit par laisser ses désirs prendre le dessus.

Ce jour-là, le Maître m'avait congédié mais comme je t'aime bien et que je sais que tu veux des détails (et aussi parce que je suis dissident), j'ai joué les ninjas afin de les observer sans me faire voir. Au début, ils ne faisaient que parler, comme d'habitude.

Puis un tentacule de Cthulhu se posa sur la cuisse de Mahyar, les deux se turent un instant. Soudain, Mahyar plaqua Cthulhu, qui fut pris complètement par surprise, contre le mur. Dans un soupir, il lui murmura un « Je te veux » du plus bel effet.

Sa main descendit alors vers un tentacule qui servait de bras qu'il caressa comme si c'était des cheveux. Cthulhu pouvait sentir le souffle ardent de cet homme au bouc dans son cou remonter doucement vers lui…

Le désir monte de plus en plus et lui-même commence à ne plus retenir ce qui pourrait s'interpréter comme des soupirs. Son tentacule saisit alors la main de Mahyar et ses yeux enflammés le fixèrent D'un geste vif, il retourna Mahyar qui se retrouve alors plaqué à son tour contre le mur.

S'échange alors un jeu de domination/soumission entre baisers passionnés, soupirs et désirs brûlants. Les deux se plaquèrent à tour de rôle, s'entraînant dans une ronde torride. Ils étaient des Seigneurs des Ténèbres, aucun n'avait l'habitude d'être submergés de la sorte. Mais ce soir-là, leurs complots étaient loin derrière eux et ils s'abandonnèrent à la passion.

Deux puissants qui ont l'habitude d'être écoutés, crains et respectés. Leur valse ardente continua toute la nuit, animée par les râles graves étouffés par les ténèbres nocturnes.

Par la suite, Cthulhu est venu rendre visite au Maître bien des fois. Au début, il venait chaque mois, puis chaque semaine et enfin au moins trois nuits par semaine.

D'ailleurs, j'ai une petite anecdote à ce propos. Un jour, après plusieurs mois de relations (et oui je dis ça au pluriel, c'est pas un hasard), Mahyar et Cthulhu ont décidé d'expérimenter quelque chose de nouveau pour eux deux. Mahyar connaissait déjà ce jeu mais jamais il n'y avait joué avec lui. Ce jeu, tu connais son nom et je sais que tu le vois arriver avec ses grands sabots.

Et tu as raison car ce jeu s'appelle Romances Érotiques. Un jour, je deviendrai aveugle à cause de ma curiosité parce que j'ai assisté (en toute illégalité) à cette partie. Je n'ai pas tout vu quand même mais suffisamment pour te laisser imaginer ce qu'il s'est passé. Mahyar qui retire lentement les rubans de Cthulhu en se pinçant la lèvre inférieure et Cthulhu qui fait de même en le caressant de ses tentacules, les points d'érotisme grimpant donnés par la couleur des billes, les gages de plus en plus... euh… chauds…. si je peux dire ça comme ça…

C'était toujours…. bruyant mais j'avais appris à m'éclipser ces nuits-là….

Oui je sais, c'est décevant mais essaye de me comprendre, moi le familier qui vit autour de ça ! Bref, j'ai quand même quelques ragots qui devraient t'intéresser, écoute ça.

Un soir, Cthulhu n'est pas venu. Ses visites se faisaient de plus en plus rare et lorsqu'il venait, il semblait distant, l'esprit occupé par quelque chose d'autre. Il trouvait toujours des excuses comme quoi il n'avait plus le temps pour eux et bizarrement, il était devenu plus serviable avec le Maître, comme s'il était rongé par la culpabilité. Il essayait de le cacher mais Mahyar sentait bien qu'il se passait quelque chose.

Un soir, alors que Cthulhu venait juste de partir, il me demanda une chose qui me fit blêmir.

« Gryf. Tu vas le suivre et voir où il va. Ça ne peut plus durer, je dois en avoir le cœur net.

\- Cœur net de quoi ?

\- FAIS-LE ! Même si ça doit te prendre plusieurs jours ou plusieurs années, je m'en fiche ! Suis-le. Je… je suis sûr qu'il me cache quelque chose. »

Je me suis figé, ayant cru voir de l'humidité dans les yeux du Maître des Ténèbres mais celui-ci avait brusquement tourné la tête. Je ne voyais que son dos.

Je parti le soir même, espérant rattraper Cthulhu. Je savais que je risquais gros si je me faisais prendre (Un peu comme maintenant si le Maître se rend compte que je suis ici à te livrer ses secrets) mais je n'étais pas comme le Maître, je savais être un ninja discret et invisible.

J'ai fini par retrouver la trace de l'amant de mon Maître dans un pays nordique où il n'y avait que neige et océan. Heureusement que mes ailes étaient là ou je ne l'aurai jamais retrouvé.

Je me suis posé en haut d'un immense sapin, Cthulhu droit devant, les…. pieds touchant l'océan. Je grelottait à cause de cette neige infernale (je hais le froid) et j'avais vraiment hâte que Cthulhu fasse je sais pas quoi histoire que je puisse rentrer dans ma forêt remplie de licornes.

MAIS

Cthulhu fit un truc qui me laissa bouche bée. Ce n'était pas un hasard s'il était venu près de l'océan. Près de CET océan. Ici vivait une autre créature qui lui ressemble fortement que toi, moi, le monde entier connaissons. Et lorsque que je l'a vu « plonger » dans l'eau avec envie vers cet être qui lui faisait signe, j'ai compris. Et je suis vite rentré, complètement essoufflé et paniqué.

« C'est… c'est… Ct… Cthulhu te… te...

-Quoi ? Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

\- Cthulhu te… Cthulhu te trompe avec le Kraken ! »

Et là ! A cet instant ! Personne n'aurai voulu être à la place de Cthulhu ou même du Kraken. Je me souviendrais toujours de cette fureur que je voyais naître chaque seconde un peu plus dans ses yeux. Il pris un manteau (que je soupçonne depuis quelques temps d'être fait en peau de demi-élémentaire d'eau) et sortit brusquement. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé mais ça a dû quand même être assez violent parce que Mahyar est revenu avec une âme de la taille d'un mégalodon et que Cthulhu est lui aussi revenu quelques jours plus tard.

Et ça, je peux te dire que c'était violent. Mahyar qui pique une crise de jalousie, c'est très violent. Je n'étais que dans la pièce à côté mais j'entendais comme si j'y étais vraiment. Je plains Cthulhu qui a dû subir l'apocalypse. Littéralement. Je pense très sincèrement que si Mahyar ne s'était pas contrôlé, il aurait très bien pu, et sans aucun problème, invoqué une comète énorme dans le ciel ou fissurer des continents (Tu sais, ce genre de pouvoirs, ça peut vite dégénérer). Ce soir-là, Cthulhu est parti en pleurant. Oui, oui tu as bien entendu. Le grand, le démoniaque, le tout-puissant Cthulhu est parti de chez Mahyar en pleurant. Mais même le Maître n'allait pas très bien après cet événement.

Les semaines puis les mois passèrent. Je ne pouvais que regarder le Maître perdu dans ses pensées soupirant au clair de lune, avec sa tasse dont il ne pouvait même plus apprécier le café. J'avais beau lui dire que tout ça ne rimait à rien et qu'il fallait qu'il lui reparle, il restait là, avec son regard vague, soupirant toutes les deux minutes. Après tout, à quoi ressemble Aladdin sans Jasmine ? A quoi ressemble Kiara sans Kovu ? A quoi ressemble la Belle au Bois Dormant sans le Prince ? A quoi ressemble…. Quoi ? Comment ça je viens de détruire ton enfance ? Mais non, tu te fais juste des idées !

BREF

Cette situation étant intenable pour les deux, il se produisit ce qui se produit toujours dans ces cas-là, on a tous vu un film super chiant avec ce genre de dénouement.

Un soir, alors que Mahyar était en train de se morfondre au fin fond de son fauteuil en train de regarder la cheminée comme le veulent les clichés dans les films, on sonna à la porte.

Et oui, je sais que ça aussi, tu le vois arriver gros comme une maison.

Et oui, tu as de nouveau raison.

Cthulhu était là, sur le palier de la porte. Mahyar resta figé un instant devant celui qui avait été l'objet de ses désirs avant se s'empresser de refermer la porte mais Cthulhu la bloqua d'un tentacule.

« Comment peux-tu revenir après ce que tu m'as fait ?! S'écria l'homme aux yeux ténèbres. LAISS-MOI TRANQUILLE ! »

Cthulhu répondit un truc qui ressemblait à « axjy%kigezhdbchVZF » qui veut dire quelque chose comme « Tu me manques » ou « Je suis désolé » (Oui, Mahyar m'a appris à parler le lovecraftien depuis le temps). Et avant que Mahyar n'ouvre la bouche, le monstre aux tentacules le plaqua contre le mur du hall, l'empêchant ainsi de se débattre. Au début, Mahyar était hostile, il lui en voulait toujours, mais le souvenir de leurs nuits passées, de leurs jeux et de la passion ardente qui avait été reine de leurs soirées lui revint en mémoire.

Et ils repartirent ainsi dans un désordre de caresses, de larmes et de baisers comme ils avaient l'habitude de le faire. Mais cette fois-ci, une « énergie » nouvelle émergea de leur relation ne faisant que renforcer leur désir qui exaltait entre deux soupirs lorsqu'ils reprenaient chacun leur souffle.

Et moi, du haut de mon étagère, je regardais avec intérêt sachant qu'un jour, je pourrais raconter ces histoires à des gens comme toi.

Bref, Mahyar et Cthulhu sont un couple d'amants passionnés et ardents.

Maintenant le monde sait.


	3. Le mal ne dort (presque) jamais

**Le Mal ne dort (presque) jamais**

Salut ! Ravi de te revoir, ça faisait si longtemps. Quoi, ça ? Oh, ce n'est rien, juste les traces des bagues du Maître sur ma joue qui ne sont toujours pas parties. Mais j'ai l'habitude, il fait ça assez souvent en ce moment. Sinon, tu ne remarques rien ? Mais si regarde ! J'ai grandi ! Le Maître s'est rendu compte que me petite taille n'était pas pratique pour certaine tâches et que je pouvais disparaître bien trop facilement à sa colère à travers des trous de souris ou au creux des arbres de Brocéliande. Résultat, il passe son temps à changer ma taille. J'alterne donc entre 25cm, comme tu peux le voir, et la taille que j'avais en tant qu'humain quand il a besoin du « grand format ».

Par contre, c'est moins pratique pour espionner, faudrait que je trouve un moyen de contourner ce problème un jour…

Bref, je suis sûr que tu t'es déjà demandé ce que pouvais bien faire le Maître la nuit lorsqu'il n'était pas sur les Internets. Et je suis sûr que tu as fini par te dire « Bah, il doit sûrement bosser puis dormir un peu quand même ». Et bien parlons-en !

Oui Mahyar travaille la nuit et oui, Cthulhu vient certaines nuits aussi, mais ça, on en a déjà parlé. Non, ce que je vais te dire aujourd'hui ne nécessite pas forcément une santé mentale intacte, du moins tu ne risque pas de tomber dans la folie en écoutant ce que j'ai à te dire. Par contre, j'espère que tu vas le répéter à tous tes proches ! Ça serait quand même dommage de ne garder ça que pour nous deux.

La nuit, lorsque (presque) toutes les âmes des Internets sont couchées, endormies et vulnérables, le Maître a ses petites habitudes, son petit rituel du soir.

Souvent, il veut un café aussi noir que ses yeux. Sans sucre parce que Môsieur n'est soit-disant pas une tapette et que Môsieur tient à son image de grand méchant sans sucre. (C'est d'ailleurs pour ce genre de tâches qu'il me rend ma taille normale. Essaye un peu de porter une tasse entière remplie de café quand tu fais la taille d'une fée et tu comprendras ta douleur. Même si tu peux voler).

En général, il travaille jusque tard dans la nuit, écrivant frénétiquement sur son clavier comme je suis en train de le faire en ce moment (Oh la la, le 4e mur !).

Bref, il bosse très tard sur plein de trucs différents et moi, je suis là, planqué dans l'ombre tel un ninja en prenant des notes. Parce que oui ! Je suis meilleur que le ninja en carton qui me sert de Maître (Je t'en parlerai peut-être un jour de ça mais ce n'est pas le sujet d'aujourd'hui).

MAIS

Il lui arrive de dormir ! Et ouais ! Le « grand », le puissant, le ténébreux Maître aux mille bagues dort. Parfois.

Ouais. Moi aussi je n'y ai pas cru la première fois qu'on me l'a dit donc je comprends que tu sois septique. Mais moi, j'en ai eu la preuve ! Je l'ai vu de mes yeux ! Et je peux te dire que c'est grandiose.

Le Maître du destin qui se retire dans les ténèbres quand l'aube se pointe, sa cape et ses dreadlocks animés par ses mouvements fluides et badass tel Dracula se retirant dans son château ! (Retiens bien ce nom d'ailleurs… on n'est jamais à l'abri d'un cliffhanger…) Ah, c'est tellement grandiose Tellement épique! Tellement classe !

….

Nan j'déconne, il est totalement ridicule, une vraie gamine ! J'ai l'impression de servir Candy dans ces moments-là, heureusement que ça n'arrive qu'une seule fois par semaine !

Déjà pour commencer, il lui faut sa brosse à cheveux du soir.

Oui. Mahyar a une brosse à cheveux spéciale pour les soirs où il dort. Parce que « Monsieur » veut absolument que la crinière désorganisée qui lui sert de chevelure soit « propre et sans aucun nœud pour mon réveil » qu'il me dit ! Mais à quoi ça sert de faire ça alors que le fait de bouger dans tous les sens pendant qu'on dort détruit absolument toutes les coupes de cheveux du monde ? Et bien moi aussi je me suis posé la question. Et moi aussi je continue encore de me la poser. M'enfin, tu sais bien que les rois du monde font tout ce qu'il veulent.

Donc non seulement il faut une brosse (à paillettes) bien spécifique mais en plus, c'est Bibi ici présent qui doit se taper le brossage de cheveux de cette véritable Barbie démoniaque. Je vais passer sous silence ces moments de gêne absolue que je ressens à chaque fois parce que ça pourrait donner des idées de fanfics à des gens. Et je préfère garder les lambeaux de ma dignité qui errent au gré du vent dans mon cœur.

BREF

Après ce grand moment de puissance et de virilité, il faut lui raconter une histoire.

Oui. Je suis totalement sérieux. C'est ça ou il pique une crise, se met à brailler dans tous les sens et seul Cthulhu peut le calmer et le faire taire (et tu ne veux pas savoir comment).

De _Mon Petit Pone_ y aux histoires lovecraftiennes en passant par les classiques type _le Petit Prince_ , j'en ai bouffé des histoires à raconter, je peux te le dire ! Puis après, il faut lui mettre sa peluche de tortue qui joue de la musique quand on appuie dessus le temps qu'il s'endorme….

Ouais…. Moment de puissance, je te l'avais dit….

Mais c'est pas ça le pire. Parce qu'il existe quelque chose qui pourrait détruire à tout jamais le sexappeal du Maître. Quelque chose de terrible. Et je fais me faire un malin plaisir de te dévoiler une des facettes (sinon LA facette) la plus ridicule de celui que l'on appelle Mahyar Shakeri. Je pense que tu commences à voir où je veux en venir…

Tu ne penses quand même pas que le Maître irai se coucher avec ses T-shirts Iron-Man ou Dark Vador ? Ça serait trop beau pour être vrai. Non, à la place de ça, il a l'habitude d'enfiler, en chantant _Il En Faut Peu Pour Être Heureux,_ sa magnifique grenouillère de nuit.

Rose. Avec des petits cœurs et un énorme arc-en-ciel sublimé de grosses lettres mauves à paillettes formant les mots « I LOVE MAMAN »…

Tellement swagg...

Puis il s'endort en position fœtale sous sa couette Hello Kitty en serrant très fort, tout contre son cœur, sa peluche tortue qui diffuse encore cet air que nous connaissons tous. Et quand la musique s'arrête, je le vois toujours plisser ses yeux fermés et agiter machinalement ses avant-bras pendant quelques secondes avant d'enfin plonger dans les abysses obscures du monde des rêves.

…

Et bordel de merde, ce type ronfle plus fort que tous les ours, tous les éléphants et tous les hippopotames de la planète réunis, je te jure ! C'est tout simplement im-pos-si-ble de dormir avec un pachyderme pareil à côté ! Chaque semaine, je me tape une migraine tellement forte que j'ai l'impression d'avoir en permanence un tracteur dans la tête !

Alors, dans ces nuits blanches forcées, je m'occupe comme je peux. Je pense aux gens du monde extérieur et à leur vie qui doit être bien plate. A leur lit bien chaud et confortable. A leurs tympans en sécurité.

Et moi, du haut de mon étagère, je regardais avec intérêt sachant qu'un jour, je pourrais raconter ces histoires à des gens comme toi.

Bref, Mahyar n'est qu'un gros nounours rose en grenouillère à paillettes et qui ronfle comme pourrait le faire Pumbaa.

Maintenant le monde sait.


	4. Le Seigneur des Anneaux

**Le Seigneur des Anneaux**

Hello ! Ça fait une éternité qu'on ne s'est pas vus ! Tu as su tout de même retrouvé ton chemin sans aide jusqu'ici, bravo. Je vois à tes yeux pétillants que tu attends encore des ragots de ma part. Comme je te comprends !

Mais aujourd'hui, pas de tentacule, pas de paillettes, pas de truc gluant, pas de cœurs en rose. Non, non, non. Aujourd'hui, je vais te parler d'une toute autre facette du Maître, une facette que l'on connaît tous.

Il existe beaucoup de Seigneurs du Mal sur la planète, dissimulés dans l'ombre en attendant l'apogée de leur plans de domination de la Terre voire de l'Univers, tous plus diaboliques les uns que les autres. Chaque Seigneur du Mal connaît l'existence de tous les autres, ce qui peut aboutir à des alliances (ou des liaisons comme on a pu le voir..) ou à des confrontations. Cthulhu en fait partie tout comme Ganondorf, Sauron et bien sûr Mahyar que je considère (et toi aussi j'espère !) comme le plus puissant d'entre eux bien qu'il n'ait pas encore montré toute l'étendue de son pouvoir.

Alors je sais que tu vas me demander pourquoi je te raconte tout ça mais attends un peu de voir ce que je t'ai dégoté aujourd'hui. L'un des plus grands actes de magie noire dans le monde de la sorcellerie et des sciences occultes que le Maître n'ait jamais fait. Un véritable coup de génie mahyaresque comme on les aime.

Je ne sais pas très bien quand est-ce que ça a commencé, quel a été l'élément déclencheur. Ce que je connais en revanche, ce sont tous les détails de chacune d'entre elles à force de les voir imprimées sur ma joue. Tout le monde sait que chacune des bagues du Maître est associée à quelque chose, une référence à un univers fantastique, un goodie. Ce que tout le monde ignore, c'est ce qui se cache derrière cette apparence de simple objet décoratif.

Je me souviendrais toujours de ce jour.

Un soir d'hiver, alors qu'il y avait de la neige à perte de vue dehors, le Maître est rentré de son excursion les mains et le torse couverts de sang. Il semblait assez content de lui et je sais pertinemment qu'il vaut mieux éviter de s'approcher dans ces moments-là. Question de survie. Seulement, il posa sur la table une petit boîte qu'il tenait en main et m'ordonna, à mon plus grand regret, d'approcher.

\- Cette année, Gryf…. Noël sera… excellent… Vraiment excellent.

Il ouvrit alors la boîte qui refermait les fameuses bagues. Il en prit alors une du bout des doigts qu'il regarda comme s'il venait de dénicher le Graal. Ce qui n'était peut-être pas si éloigné de la vérité… Il suça un peu de sang sur ses mains avant de me fixer avec son habituel sourire de psychopathe. Je peux te dire que c'était vachement flippant.

\- Dis-moi Gryf. Sais-tu comment on fait pour…. Séparer son âme en plusieurs morceaux ?

Son sourire s'accentua tout comme ma peur. Oui. Oui bien sûr que je savais.

Un meurtre. Tuer déchire l'âme, la plupart des gens trouvait ça horrible mais le Maître n'y voyait que de nouvelles perspectives d'avenir. Maintenant je savais ce qu'il comptait faire avec ces anneaux.

Il lut la terreur sur mon visage et s'en délecta comme à son habitude avant de rire aux éclats, ce qui était loin de me rassurer.

\- Ne t'en fais pas. Suffisamment de gens sont tombés de ma main, tu n'auras pas à mourir une énième fois pour mes expériences. Maintenant, les choses vont commencer à devenir… intéressantes…

\- Mais… mais je ne comprends pas. Tu es déjà immortel. Pourquoi vouloir créer des…

\- Silence, familier ! Tout cela te dépasse de loin, c'est un art obscur que tu ne peux comprendre ! Mais je vais t'accorder quelques minutes de mon temps à t'expliquer, en espérant ne pas le perdre à faire quelque chose d'inutile. Vois-tu, être immortel ne me protège pas des attaques. Bien sûr il faudrait être fou pour s'attaquer à une Seigneur du Mal tel que moi mais on ne sait jamais. Ceci – il désigna la boîte remplie de bagues et d'anneaux – me permettra de me protéger et d'asseoir un peu plus ma domination sur le monde. Ainsi, j'irai plus loin sur le chemin du Mal que n'importe qui d'autre.

Et c'est sur ces mots qu'il invoqua sa magie aussi noire que d'habitude et créa ainsi son premier Horcruxe quelques minutes après avoir tué on ne sait quelle victime. Il fit de même avec toutes les autres et les mit à ses doigts. De l'énergie noire continua de sortir des anneaux pendant quelques secondes avant de redevenir à une apparence normale, comme si rien ne s'était passé. Ce n'est pas vrai bien sûr, ce qui venait de se dérouler était tout sauf anodin.

Le Maître regarda encore quelques instants ses mains comme s'il venait de recevoir un nouveau jouet. Il avait l'air particulièrement fier de lui.

\- Ah ah. Je souhaite bien du courage à celui qui voudra me les prendre pour les détruire.

\- Je ne comprends toujours pas. Pourquoi mutiler ton âme et en cacher les morceaux là-dedans si ton pouvoir t'assure déjà l'immortalité ? Est-ce que ça en avait vraiment la peine.

\- Ah ah. Ce n'est pas mon âme que j'ai mutilé.

Il claqua alors des doigts et une étagère remplie de tout et de rien qui se trouvait à environ dix mètres se sépara en deux, révélant la présence d'un aquarium rempli de filaments argentés. Ça ne m'a pas vraiment surpris. Des dizaines de bocaux, d'aquariums ou de n'importe quels récipients pouvant contenir des fluides étaient cachés un peu partout dans l'antre du Maître. Je ne connaissais l'emplacement que d'un seul d'entre eux qui se trouvait à côté de la machine à café, à la place du sucre (le Maître adore dissoudre une ou deux âmes dans ses cafés du matin) ainsi je ne fut pas surpris de découvrir la cachette de celui-ci. Mais étrangement, ce récipient-là était moins rempli d'âmes que les autres.

\- Tu es bien placé pour savoir que chacune des âmes présentes ici est liée à moi et que toutes m'appartiennent. Je me suis servi de celles-ci pour créer ces tout nouveaux types d'Horcruxe. Ainsi..

\- Ainsi tu protèges ton corps de toutes les attaques comme le font tous les Horcruxes mais en plus, tu n'as pas besoin de séparer ton âme en plusieurs morceaux. Tu caches l'âme des joueurs morts dans le sang dans un Horcruxe comme ça, s'il est détruit, c'est cette âme qui prend le coup et la tienne reste intacte.

\- Absolument. Je viens de réinventer le principe même des Horcruxes.

Et là, rien qu'avec cette phrase, je peux te dire que je n'avais pas vraiment envie de faire mon dissident. Rien qu'avec cette phrase, son charisme était encore monté d'un cran, si c'était encore possible bien sûr. A cet instant, toi serais mort devant lui, jeune humain. Car tel Zeus, il était impossible pour tout mortel de le regarder directement à cet instant même. Trop de pu-pu-puissance, tu comprends ? Moi, c'est pas grave, j'ai l'habitude de mourir puis de revenir puis de re mourir puis de re revenir etc...

Bref, je pourrai en rester là pour aujourd'hui mais il serait cruel de ma part de te laisser avec seulement la moitié de l'histoire. Quoi ? Pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça ? Attends, tu ne penses tout de même pas que créer de nouveaux Horcruxes et dévorer quelques âmes suffit à remplir une journée du Maître ? Il s'est passé autre chose ce jour-là.

Trois jours nous séparaient de Noël lorsque cela s'est produit. Alors que je pensais que le Maître en avait fini avec ses bagues, il appuya sur un minuscule bouton se situant sur la boîte, ce qui eut pour effet de révéler un double-fond contenant un autre anneau forgé d'or.

Et oui, encore un. Je te jure que ce type possède tellement de bagues que je pourrai l'appeler Sonic sans AU-CUN problème

BREF

Soni… euh le Maître saisit l'anneau unique avec une délicatesse encore jamais vue. Il se mit alors à le caresser et à se mordre très légèrement la lèvre inférieure.

\- Que comptes-tu faire avec celui-ci ? demandais-je alors que je connaissais déjà la réponse

\- Avec cet Anneau… je compte…. demander Cthulhu en mariage le jour où les astres seront alignés. Le jour de Noël.

Et c'est ce qu'il fit.

Noël arriva donc trois jours plus tard. Cthulhu et Mahyar avaient prévu depuis quelques temps de le passer ensemble. Quant à moi, je devais, selon les ordres du Maître dont les joues devinrent de plus en plus rouges à mesure que le jour J arrivait, rester dans le truc dans le mur qui me servait de dortoir et faire comme si je n'existais pas.

Mais c'était sans compter sur ma dissidence éternelle fraîchement retrouvée. J'avais trouvé un moyen de voler jusqu'en haut de l'étagère du salon sans que le Maître ne me vois, je ne voulais rien rater du spectacle.

Et je ne fus pas déçu. Le Maître était plus rouge et plus bafouillant que jamais, rien que ça, ça valait le détour. Et alors qu'il fit sa demande en s'agenouillant devant Cthulhu et en lui présentant l'Anneau, celui-c le fixa un instant avant de jeter sur lui et de l'enlacer en signe d'approbation.

J'eus à peine le temps de facepalm avant d'entendre leurs cris. Et c'était reparti...

Et moi, du haut de mon étagère, je regardais avec intérêt sachant qu'un jour, je pourrais raconter ces histoires à des gens comme toi.

Bref, Mahyar s'est servi des de ses décorations digitales afin de réinventer les Horcruxes et prendre Cthulhu comme… mari.

Maintenant le monde sait.


	5. Et ils vécurent heureux

**Et ils vécurent heureux**

Salut toi ! Encore de retour, je vois que tu l'aimes, notre forêt. Ça fait tellement longtemps que je ne suis pas venu ici, les préparatifs du mariage m'ont pris un temps fou !

En parlant du mariage, j'imagine que tu dois te poser tout un tas de questions à ce propos et tu te doutes sûrement que j'ai les réponses que tu attends… C'est dommage parce que, bien avant que ce jour si particulier arrive, j'ai découvert quelque chose d'encore plus énorme qui pourrait t'intéresser et… non, tu es sûr(e) ? Très bien, si tu le désires vraiment… je vais te raconter tout ce qui s'est passé lors de ce mariage. J'imagine que tu as suffisamment attendu.

Pendant les semaines qui ont suivi la demande du Maître et le « oui » de Cthulhu – enfin, je suppose que c'était un « oui » - tout alla très vite. Je ne dirai pas que le Maître est devenu une petite diva précieuse parce que ce n'est pas totalement exact mais...voilà quoi. Il ne laissait jamais rien au hasard, toujours à faire en sorte que le moindre petit détail soit parfaitement géré et à piquer des crises lorsqu'ils ne l'étaient pas. D'abord, il fallut commander les fleurs. Non non, je ne déconne pas. Un des plus grands Seigneurs du Mal a vraiment voulu des fleurs pour son mariage…

Je te passe tout le blabla des interminables moments du genre « Un voile blanc ou noir ? Tu crois que ça lui plaira ? Peut-être que je devrais attacher mes dreads en chignon… J'espère que tout va être sublime ». Crois-moi, ça ne serait pas très intéressant à raconter. Je vais simplement te dire qu'après avoir tout organisé – et quand je dis « tout », c'est vraiment tout – le grand jour arriva enfin. J'avais brossé le grand bouc du Maître pour qu'il brille comme jamais il n'avait brillé. J'aimais bien faire ça, on pouvait l'entendre ronronner, c'était drôle. Après ça, il s'est habillé en chantant tout seul _Un Jour Mon Cthulhu Viendra_ et nous sommes partis vers l'endroit où allait se dérouler la cérémonie.

Je n'étais pas très emballé pour y aller, étant donné le côté un peu trop atypique des invités mais je n'ai pas eu vraiment le choix et j'ai fini par être emballé au premier sens du terme afin d'y aller. L'endroit ne ressemblait à rien de connu. Ce n'était pas un lieu noir et sombre rempli de machins ésotériques comme on aurait pu le penser mais il n'en demeurait pas moins étrange. Le Maître se déroba à moi – pour une fois que ce n'était pas l'inverse – et je continua mon chemin accompagné d'autres invités jusqu'au château où tout aller se dérouler. Pour y accéder, nous étions obligés de passer par une étrange forêt, une forêt pas très normale. Les plantes faisaient dix fois notre taille et j'avais parfois l'impression qu'elles….nous observaient. Et il n'y avait pas que les plantes, tout était anormal disproportionné ici, tout avait une taille... impossible. _«_ _C'est impossible_ _seulement_ _si tu penses que c'est impossible »_ qu'on me dit mais je n'étais pas très convaincu.

Sur le trajet, j'ai eu le temps de mieux faire connaissance avec les invités qui m'entouraient. Beaucoup d'entre eux venaient de la « famille » de Cthulhu et j'en reconnu d'autres immédiatement. Ils servaient une famille proche de celle du Maître et j'avais eu l'occasion de les rencontrer quelques semaines plus tôt – je te raconterais plus tard, il faut garder la surprise -. Il y en avait même un qui ressemblait un peu à un lapin et qui avait l'air vraiment intéressé par ma capacité à changer de taille à volonté.

Nous nous pressâmes, il ne fallait surtout pas être en retard un jour comme celui-ci. Nous sommes finalement arrivés dans un château très ancien qui avait l'air d'être de nouveau occupé seulement depuis peu et dont la couleur dominante était visiblement le rouge. En visitant l'endroit, je commençait lentement à comprendre l'endroit où je me trouvais, et j'avais vraiment l'impression d'être le seul qui ne le savait pas encore. Le château de la Reine de Cœur, nous étions au Pays des Merveilles.

Le Maître ne cessera jamais de m'étonner.

La salle de a cérémonie était immense. En plus des invités que j'avais déjà vu, d'autres Seigneurs du Mal étaient venus pour l'occasion. Ganon, Shao Kahn et même Palpatine étaient là sans compter les autres. Une fois tout le monde rassemblé, le maître de cérémonie arriva devant Cthulhu et le reste de l'assistance.

Et avant qu'il ait pour dire quoi que ce soit, le Maître arriva solennellement dans une somptueuse robe noire et rouge donc la traîne était parsemée de paillettes. Tenu bras dessus dessous par un Roi-Sorcier d'Angmar l'accompagnant jusqu'à son aimé, il tenait dans sa main un grand bouquet de roses noires. La célèbre musique de Chopin commença et tout le reste se passa comme dans un mariage lambda… Si on oublie que les invités sont tous des êtres maléfiques voulant détruire ou conquérir la planète.

Le type qui devait les marier fit son monologue pas vraiment intéressant et on arriva au point le point mémorable de tout mariage.

« Et au nom des pouvoirs qui me sont conférés, je vous déclare mari et… et… euh… Je vous déclare unis par les liens du mariage »

Et ensuite, on a eu le droit à tout le blabla habituel. Les applaudissements, le lancer du bouquet du Maître qui fut attrapé par Ursula, les interminables photos que voulait absolument faire Jafar puis on arriva à la partie la plus intéressante à raconter. Le baquet et la fête.

Tous les invités étaient répartis sur des tables rondes pouvant accueillir environ dix personnes et avec chacune un bouquet de roses noires en plein milieu. La salle était décorée avec de multiples ruban de soie verts et noirs, les couleurs des mariés. Tout le monde parlait dans tous les sens et la musique se prêtait vraiment à la fête. Personnellement, connaissant le petit monde qui m'entourait, je préférais ne rien manger, m'attendant à de mauvaises surprises. Le Maître était aux anges. Il enchaîna les slows avec son… mari et tout le monde leur souhaita de réussir tous les complots et autres manigances qu'ils ferraient à deux… en amoureux.

Et puis l'heure dépassa minuit.

Tout le monde commença à être saoul et à danser comme des poneys unijambistes malades à qui il manque un œil.

Oui, je sais. Il faut que j'arrête d'inventer des comparaisons comme ça, ça ne me réussit pas.

BREF

J'avoue que voir Belzébuth et Sauron danser et chanter _Les Sardines_ sur la piste de danse, c'était très drôle. Ensuite les autres invités – qui, à la base, sont démoniaques, je rappelle – se sont mis à faire des trucs bizarres de mecs bourrés. Ganondorf et quelques autres invités dansèrent la Danse des Internets, les mariés essayèrent sans cesse de refaire la scène de Dirty Dancing, Cthulhu essayant en vain de porter le Maître d'une manière gracieuse, Palpatine était bien décidé à faire de la fontaine de chocolat son centre d'aquaponey privé et les quelques très rares invités sobres regardaient cette scène avec autant d'étonnement et de facepalm que moi.

Long moment de gêne. Très long moment de gêne.

La soirée continua et se termina que lorsque les rayons du soleil commençaient à se faire ressentir. Les Seigneurs du Mal partirent les uns après les autres, n'aimant pas vraiment la lumière puis le Maître et Cthulhu se préparèrent pour leur lune de miel.

Bien sûr, le Maître m'avait ordonné de rester ici car il voulait rester seul avec son amant mais on ne m'appelle pas Éternelle Dissidence pour rien. Ne lui obéissant absolument pas, je me suis glissé quelque part dans les vêtements du Maître afin de ne pas être repéré.

…

Mais non pas là, gros dégueulasse !

Bref, je ne sais vraiment pas ce que je devrais faire la prochaine fois pour pouvoir te raconter tout ça mais je peux te dire que c'est la dernière fois que je fais un truc pareil.

Les deux mariés quittèrent le Pays des Merveilles et partirent donc en tête-à-tentacule… du moins le pensaient-ils. Ils arrivèrent je sais pas trop comment – sûrement par la magie du scénarium – sur un bateau de croisière de luxe. Ayant pris en otage l'équipage tout entier, qui fut bien peu résistant face à un monstre géant à tentacules et un être maléfique à dreads en robe de mariée, les amants disposèrent du bateau à eux tous seuls, chose dont ils profitèrent avec plaisir, désir et enthousiasme. Les parties de Romances Érotiques s'enchaînaient tout comme les longs moments de râle et de plaisir qui les suivaient. C'était particulièrement gênant car même en étant à l'autre bout du navire, on ne pouvait que les entendre et s'imaginer pleins de choses sordides qui devaient sûrement être vraies.

Puis Cthulhu eu une idée. Il emmena son compagnon à la proue du navire en le portant comme une princesse. Celui-ci se laissa faire non sans brièvement caresser un tentacule lorsqu'il le reposa. Aucun membre de l'équipage ne pourrait les déranger Depuis la proue, l'océan s'étendait à perte de vue en se mariant avec le orange du crépuscule. Le Maître s'approcha du bord. Un pas. Puis un autre. Maintenu par les hanches par celui qu'il avait épousé moins d'une semaine auparavant, il arrive au plus près des vagues en fermant les yeux. Un tentacule caressa son visage soyeux avant d'étendre ses bras tel un oiseau. Alors, l'homme le plus diabolique de la planète ouvrit ses yeux noirs et fit conscience de la superbe vue qui s'offrait à lui.

« Je vole ! »

Bref, le Maître s'est marié, le monde est heureux - pour le moment – et personne n'est mort.

Maintenant, le monde sait.


	6. Un bouc au poil

**Un bouc au poil**

Hé oh ! Ici, je suis ici ! Ah, enfin, tu m'as vu. Et bien, tu avais l'air complètement perdu, pourtant, ce n'est pas la première fois que tu viens dans cette forêt… Oui, c'est vrai que cela fait bien longtemps que tu n'es pas venu-e ici écouter mes récits de la dissidence absolue.

Hé, ce n'est pas la peine de me regarder comme ça ! Certes, il est vrai que c'est moi qui ne suis pas venu à ta rencontre depuis des semaines et des semaines mais je te promets que ce n'était absolument pas parce que je t'ai oublié-e !

Bref… T'es-tu déjà demandé comment le Maître faisait pour avoir un bouc si beau, si soyeux, si sublime, si… utsukushii ! Hum… désolé, mon côté serviteur en totale admiration a souvent tendance à déborder, je crois que tu es bien placé-e pour le savoir.

En tout cas, moi, j'ai cherché à connaître le secret d'une telle perfection. J'ai cherché au-delà des possibles, cherché tel un ninja dans un champ de coton pour ne pas me faire repérer par le Maître. Et j'ai trouvé.

C'était un de ces soirs qu'on appelait « jour de stream » même si je t'avoue que cette notion m'échappe un peu. Il était environ deux heures du matin, un homme barbu que j'avais souvent vu ici et qui s'appelait Sheol venait de quitter l'antre du Maître après une soirée habituelle de jeu et de sel. Je n'avais que peu d'informations sur cet homme mis à part le souvenir que Cthulhu se méfiait de ce gars qui fréquentais un peu trop SON homme – ce qui est assez ironique quand on sait ce qu'il s'est passé au début de leur relation –. J'avais maintes fois eu l'occasion d'observer de manière toujours aussi ninja les poils faciaux de cet homme, étant toujours très intrigué par ceux de mon Maître. Mais je ne pouvais que constater qu'ils étaient… différents. Soyeux, certes, mais différents. Cela voulait-il dire que ceux de mon Maître étaient uniques et que l'origine de leur perfection était donc au-delà du commun des mortels ? Mais alors où ?

Il me fallait chercher ailleurs… Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de remarquer les différents tics du Maître vis-à-vis du fameux bouc. Il faisait toujours tourner ses poils dans ses doigts à chaque fois qu'il était hypé et il avait pris l'habitude inconsciente de caresser son bouc régulièrement. C'est toujours très… hein, mignon, dis-tu ? Mmm… j'aurai dit « maléfique » mais ça marche aussi. Je me disais que ses habitudes trahiraient son secret ou du moins me donneraient une piste jusqu'à lui.

Mais rien n'y fait, le Maître restait insondable. C'est à croire qu'il savait parfaitement que ma curiosité était piquée et qu'elle tentait de percer son mystère. Cependant, ne crois pas que cela était suffisant pour me décourager. Il était hors de question que je m'arrête avant que ma dissidence et la soif de savoir soient satisfaites ! Les pistes et les indices se cachaient à ma vue ? Très bien, je les déterrerai moi-même et je les exposerai au grand jour !

Pardon ? Pourquoi je fais tous ces efforts et je cours tous ces risques… « juste pour ça » ? Et bien pour que le secret du poil soit mi… euh… pour pouvoir te le transmettre et le raconter avec dissidence au monde entier bien sûr ! À quoi pensais-tu ? Tu n'as aucune raison de douter de moi, vraiment… si si, je t'assure.

Bref… J'avais essayé de trouver des indices extérieurs. Je t'avoue que ce ne fut pas chose aisée, mes liens de familier qui m'unissaient à mon Maître m'exposaient à un fort risque d'être découvert. Il me fallait donc faire preuve d'une discrétion inhumaine – ce qui tombait bien puisque je n'en suis plus un depuis bien longtemps –

Je me souviens des vaines et maintes tentatives pour recueillir des informations sur le Secret du Bouc. J'ai cherché auprès de ces humains admirant mon Maître, ceux qui avaient transformé la soirée de Halloween en une sorte de Cérémonie du Bouc ou je-ne-sais-plus-vaiment-quoi et même auprès de ce Sheol que j'étudais… à son insu.

Mais rien. Nada. Que dalle. Peanuts. Que pouik !

Aucun indice ! C'était à désespérer. Je t'avoue que c'est à ce moment que j'ai failli abandonner. Peut-être m'attaquais-je à un trop gros poisson, un secret divin inviolable ou que sais-je encore. Peut-être… peut-être… que ma dissidence… avait trouvé son maître…

Non, j'déconne ! Rien ne pourra nous arrêter, elle et moi. Ce n'est pas un simple secret qui aura raison de nous !

[…] J'étais persuadé que j'allais bientôt trouver le « Truc », la solution du mystère d'une telle perfection. Était-ce un objet ? Une formule ? Un savoir ancien ? Je n'en savais rien mais j'avais plus que hâte de connaître la nature de cet artifice.

Hélas, mon enthousiasme fut vite rattrapé par la terrible réalité. Désormais, il était évident qu'il ne pouvait exister qu'un seul endroit où un tel secret pouvait être gardé… Mon Dieu, j'aurai préféré n'importe quel autre endroit au monde ! Bon… et bien tant pis.

Il n'est pas aisé d'entrer en ce lieu… mais la plus grande difficulté est toujours d'en ressortir. Et je savais parfaitement que le Maître m'avait formellement interdit d'y aller. En temps normal, cela n'aurait fait que pousser davantage ma dissidence mais.. je ne sais pas, cet endroit dégageait quelque chose de profondément malsain. Mais tu me connais, je ne serai pas ici à te raconter tout ça si je n'avais pas surmonté cette sensation étrange.

Le plus difficile était de trouver le moment propice pour entrer, lorsque la vigilance du Maître n'était pas aux aguets. Ma nature me donnait des prédispositions dans ce domaine mais je soupçonnais le Maître d'être particulièrement attentif ces derniers temps. Toute mon enquête avait dû éveiller sa méfiance malgré mes précautions, j'en étais persuadé. Il était hors de question d'attendre que le Maître s'endorme, je n'avais pas envie de poireauter à l'infini sans savoir si une telle chose avait des chances de se produire. Cependant, Dame Fortune me souriait et je savais qu'il devait bientôt partir, seul, pour aller voir son Cthulhu. La fameuse occasion que j'attendais !

Finalement, il fallait bien que j'attende… Ce n'est pas vraiment mon point fort mais soit. Durant les jours qui suivirent, il fallait absolument rester le plus… effacé possible. J'avais beau savoir que le Maître allait partir temporairement, la date exacte m'était inconnue. Cependant, je ne sais pas ce que le Maître avait ces derniers temps mais il avait vraisemblablement décidé de me pousser dans mes retranchements. Il me fit courir partout, exigeant que je lui rapporte mille et une choses dont il avait besoin ou que je parte accomplir quelconques multiples missions pour lui. Même si je l'avais voulu, je n'avais pas deux secondes à moi qui pourraient me permettre de chercher d'avantage. Au bout d'une semaine, j'étais complètement épuisé. Le Maître me lâcha enfin et je n'avais plus qu'une idée en tête à cet instant : dormir.

Dès que le Maître m'en donna l'autorisation, je m'envolai vers le haut de la bibliothèque qui me servait de lit. Tout mon corps semblait être fait désormais de plomb et j'avais mal à certains muscles dont j'ignorais jusqu'à l'existence. Dehors, le ciel était déjà noir et sans lune lorsque je plongea dans un sommeil sans rêve.

Je ne sais pas combien de temps je suis resté dans les limbes de l'inconscience mais j'ai encore parfaitement en mémoire cet étrange bruit mécanique qui me sortit de ma torpeur. Un bruit sec et court qui laissa très vite place au silence. Je fit rapidement le tour des lieux mais constata très vite que l'origine de ce son singulier n'était devenu que fantôme. Et ce ne fut pas la seule, mon Maître était également introuvable.

Parfait. Le champ était libre.

La porte d'entrée de la cave se trouvait dans un endroit reculé de l'antre, j'avais enfin l'occasion de découvrir le secret du Bouc Parfait ! Je te mentirai si je te disais qu'un frisson d'hésitation ne m'a pas repris à l'instant où j'ai saisi la poignée. Et crois-moi, tu auras eu la même réaction à ma place.

Les éléments visibles et mécaniques de la porte étaient entremêlés, donnant ainsi une étrange forme d'araignée aux semblants ésotériques à la « décoration ». Mais peu importe, j'étais tout prêt du but, sur le point de percer le mystère, c'était une certitude !

Je repris forme humaine puis tourna tant bien que mal la vieille poignée, m'apprêtant à franchir l'interdit. L'entrée laissa directement place à un escalier donnant probablement sur un endroit en contre-bas que je pus voir tant il faisait sombre. J'avais l'impression de me retrouver devant le donjon d'un quelconque jeu Zelda.

Chacun de mes pas résonnait sur l'escalier en pierre tandis que je m'enfonçais dans l'obscurité. À ma grande surprise, la pièce en bas semblait éclairée. Faiblement mais éclairée tout de même. Ce n'était pas suffisant pour distinguer l'ensemble de la salle mais ce n'était pas important. Il me fallait trouver au plus vite ce pourquoi j'étais ici, l'ambiance de cette salle était vraiment pesante.

Je parvins à distinguer une espèce de table avec plein d'outils, peut-être était-ce ici… La plupart de ces objets étaient des outils tranchants, martiaux ou ésotériques dont tous m'étaient inconnus. Sauf un. Un rasoir qui ressemblait beaucoup trop à celui de Sweeney Todd à mon goût. Était-ce cela le secret du Bouc Soyeux ? Non, c'était impossible ! Comment un assassin de pilosité pouvait-il être la clé de la soyeuseté ?

Mais je n'eus pas le temps d'y réfléchir davantage ni même de poser l'outil. La lumière de la pièce grandit d'un seul coup tandis que je me retrouvais immobilisé contre un mur par une main puissante me prenant à la gorge.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Tu n'es pas censé entrer en ces lieux !

\- Maî… Maître…

\- Quand comprendras-tu enfin ? Tu as de la chance que Maman n'ait pas faim !

\- Maître… vous m'étranglez... »

L'expression de son visage était plus insondable que jamais, c'était absolument terrifiant. J'ai vraiment cru y passer cette fois-ci, je t'avoue. Alors que je l'implorais du regard, il haussa un sourcil et un sourire sadique apparut sur son visage.

Une énergie étrange, noire et violette apparut alors dans la main qui me tenait et je repris soudainement la taille d'une fée. Le Maître me saisit donc comme il l'aurait fait avec un mouchoir et nous entraîna à l'extérieur de cette salle que je pouvais désormais voir remplie de crochets suspendus.

J'ignorais encore quel serai mon sort. Le Maître ne me pardonnerai sans doute jamais même s'il connaissait par cœur mon immortelle dissidence.

« Je sais ce que tu cherches à percer et à dévoiler. »

Alors que je méditais sur mes chances de survie, les mots du Maître résonnèrent en mon esprit. Que voulait-il dire ?

« Crois-tu vraiment que j'ignore ce que tu tentes de faire en cachette? »

Oh non, ne me dis pas que… savait-il donc que je contais à un humain tous les secrets que je décelais ?

« Mais vois le bon côté des choses. Grâce à ça, tu sais désormais trois choses : tes capacités de ninja sont à revoir, tu ne dois plus jamais rentrer dans cette salle… mais je vais quand même te montrer ce que tu cherches.

\- Quoi ? Mais… mais pourquoi ?

\- Au moins, tu arrêteras de perdre ton temps à de telles futilités.

\- Alors, je… je n'aurai rien comme puni… enfin, je veux dire… je…

\- Puisque je te le dis.

-… »

Tandis que j'étais encore baladé par le Maître qui me tenait au col, je n'arrivais toujours pas à y croire. Le Maître n'avait aucune envie de se venger et mieux encore, il collaborait ! Il nous mena vers un endroit de l'antre dans lequel je n'avais presque jamais eu l'occasion d'aller : une des chambres personnelles du Maître. Avec une coiffeuse absolument gigantesque au milieu.

Le Maître s'en approcha et me posa sur une boîte à chouchous qui faisait la taille de ma forme féerique. Son image immense se reflétait dans le miroir, titanesque à mon échelle. Le Maître ressemblait plus que jamais à un sorcier.

« Et maintenant, regarde.

-…

-…

\- Ce n'est que votre reflet…

\- Non. Regarde mieux. »

À ces mots, l'image dans le miroir commença à se distorde, comme si elle était remplie de mana. Enfin, une autre image du Maître aux airs pratiquement identiques apparut. Une seule chose avait changé, je te laisse deviner laquelle.

Et oui, exactement. Le bouc du Maître. Désormais, il semblait beaucoup plus grand, beaucoup plus volumineux et beaucoup plus… puissant. Je ne sais pas vraiment comment bien le décrire. Les flux magiques parcourant les poils faciaux du Maître étaient tout à fait visibles. Chaque cellule de mon être vibrait devant cette puissance incroyable et colossale… et quand je pense que je ne la découvrais qu'à travers un miroir et non de face !

« Voilà ce que tu as cherché pendant tout ce temps !

\- Ouah ! C'est… inimaginable !

\- Les flux ésotériques que tu vois sont le résultat de tous les échecs critiques et de toutes les morts que les PJ passés entre mes mains ont subi.

\- Ouah ! Incroyable !

\- Voilà le secret de la plus grande des puissances ! Voilà le secret de la domination absolue ! Un secret unique que personne ne pourra jamais atteindre ! Ah ah ah ah ah ! »

Il commença à devenir complètement fou et ayant vu une nouvelle partie de sa puissance, je n'avais pas vraiment envie de rester dans les environs lorsque tout allait péter. Parce que tout allait péter, c'était une certitude.

Je m'enfuis le plus vite possible de l'antre, me réfugiant le plus loin que je pouvais dans la forêt. Le rire soudain du Maître continuait de résonner dans mon esprit et dans toute la forêt. Le ciel était devenu rouge tandis que tous les animaux et moi-même nous cachions dans tous les creux et terriers que recelaient les arbres en nous bouchant les oreilles et en espérant que le fou rire du Maître se calme. J'étais terrifié mais tout ceci avait servi à quelque chose. Maintenant, je connaissais le secret.

Bref, le bouc du Maître est en fait unique, surpuissant et inégalable.

Maintenant, le monde sait.


	7. Le Diable est séduisant

**Le Diable est séduisant**

N'est-ce pas magnifique ? Regarde autour de toi, quel paysage de rêve ! Même toi qui es un humain pas vraiment adapté à ce genre d'endroit, tu reviens à chaque fois. Oh, ne va pas croire que je te méprise ou que je méprise les humains, non non. Vous êtes tous absolument fascinants, c'est un fait. Mais il est vrai qu'une forêt ésotérique peuplée de licornes, de feux follets, de centaures et d'esprits divers, ce n'est pas vraiment un endroit commun pour un humain. Endroit magnifique, certes, mais peu commun.

Surtout que tu ne le savais pas mais tu as eu une chance incroyable la première fois que tes pieds ont foulé ce sol. Parce qu'en réalité… la forêt se déplace. Crois-le ou non mais en fonction des humeurs des envies du Maître – et de l'alignement des planètes – la forêt… bouge. Je me souviens d'une fois où on était dans le sud de la France et où, une minute plus tard alors que je venais de sortir, on s'était retrouvés au fin fond de l'Irlande. En fait, si tu peux nous retrouver aussi naturellement à chaque fois, c'est parce que tu as pu pénétrer dans la forêt la première fois. Depuis lors, tu as sans le savoir… l'Œil. C'est ça qui te permet de revenir ici malgré notre… mobilité.

C'est un petit secret gratuit que je t'offre comme ça. Maintenant toi seul sait.

Alors pourquoi je te parle de ça alors que ça n'a pas de réel rapport avec ce dont je voulais te raconter aujourd'hui ? Et bien, en fait… tu me rends nostalgique. Toi, l'humain attaché à cette terre qui écoute sans cesse mes bêtises dissidentes. Pour absolument _rien_ au monde, je ne regrette ma servitude envers le Maître, jamais je ne pourrai faire autre chose dans ma vie. Mais tu me rappelles mes débuts, le temps où j'étais humain comme toi. Le temps où, comme toi, je me suis perdu dans cette forêt. C'est de cela dont je voulais te parler aujourd'hui. Te révéler ce mystérieux pouvoir de ce Maître qui m'a happé et attrapé à jamais. Un nouveau de ses Secrets.

Tu sais à présent à quel point le Maître est puissant. Tu connais certains secrets de cette puissance. Mais tu ne sais pas encore comment tout a commencé pour moi, comment ça commence à chaque fois pour tout le monde. Je ne suis pas le seul à être tombé dans ce merveilleux piège. On y est tous passés. Même toi d'une certaine manière, j'en suis sûr.

C'était un 28 avril. J'étais un jeune humain ignorant qui venait d'entrer dans ces bois par hasard, comme si je venais de franchir une sorte de frontière invisible. Comme toi au début. J'étais blessé peut-être mourant je ne savais pas vraiment. Je ne savais même pas ce qui m'avait blessé ni même où j'allais. Je n'avais aucune conscience de l'environnement qui m'entourait. Je sais juste que, dans ma fuite, je me suis effondré. J'ai chuté, chuté encore sur le sol, toujours plus vers le bas. Et puis, j'ai finalement atterri violemment, stoppant net ma chute. J'ai atterri juste à côté de la demeure de celui qui deviendra mon Maître.

J'allais mourir, je le savais. Mes muscles étaient faibles, mon cœur saignait, tout était noir autour de moi. J'allais mourir, je le savais. Et je le voulais. Tous mes sens s'étaient éteints comme s'ils n'avaient jamais existé. Seule mon ouïe était encore en vie.

Je sombrais dans les abîmes de ma conscience lorsque je l'ai entendue. Une voix. Chaude comme le soleil, profonde et mystérieuse comme la lune. C'était sa voix. Elle semblait venir d'un bâtiment fermé, j'étais sans doute tombé à côté d'un antre ou d'une chaumière.

Je ne sais pas trop pourquoi mais mon ouïe s'y accrochait comme un alpiniste s'accroche à son piolet au-dessus du vide. Et va savoir pourquoi ou comment mais c'est ce qui me maintint en vie. Ne me regarde pas comme ça, il est vrai que c'est sans doute étrange à écouter mais, crois-moi, ça l'est tout autant de le raconter.

Je ne crois pas que le Maître avait remarqué ma présence à ce moment-là. C'était difficile à percevoir et, de toute façon, je m'en fichais pas mal. Cette voix m'apportait l'oxygène dont cette espèce de coma vaseux et visqueux me privait. C'était tout ce dont j'avais besoin. Je crois que j'ai perdu la notion du temps.

Et puis ce qui devait arriver arriva. Un jour, un matin, une nuit, un soir… sans yeux, je n'en savais rien.

Après ce qui m'avait semblé être une sombre éternité, mon ouïe détecta autre chose qu'une voix. Le son d'une porte qu'on ouvre, celui de pas esseulés dans les feuilles mortes qui devenait à chaque fois un peu plus fort. Puis le silence. Et une ombre en face de moi. Je ne pouvais pas la voir mais son existence et sa présence étaient indiscutables. Dans mes propres ténèbres, elle me cernait complètement. Oppressante ou bienveillante, je n'avais pas su le dire. Puis la voix reprit et les mots les plus étranges à imaginer dans ce genre de situation en naquirent.

« Ah. C'est toi ! »

Instinctivement, mes yeux s'ouvrirent à ses mots comme ceux d'un louveteau naissant sourd et aveugle et dont les sens naissent après lui. Ce que virent les miens me ramena immédiatement à la surface de la réalité. Une bien étrange réalité. Deux grands yeux noirs qui me fixaient d'un air inquisiteur. Juste le temps de répondre un absurde :

« Oui. C'est moi. »

Et je fus aussitôt aspiré. Comme ça, d'un coup. Sans comprendre quoi que ce soit. J'avais l'impression de… de flotter. Cela commençait à faire beaucoup pour mes p'tits yeux humains qui eurent du mal à s'habituer et voir autre chose que du noir. Rien autour ne ressemblait à ce que j'avais pu voir au fil de ma vie. Ce qui est assez logique puisque… je n'y voyais rien ! Il n'y avais rien à voir, tout avait disparu. Puis, une petite lumière apparut au loin. Je n'avais aucune idée d'où j'étais et, comme je te l'ai dit et malgré la situation singulière, je m'en foutais.

Mais la lumière se rapprocha. Vite. Très vite. Trop vite. C'était… une comète ?! Une comète qui fonçait droit sur moi ! Trop tard pour esquiver, l'impact était imminent, l'impact sera violent. Elle me percuta sans que je puisse bouger. Et me traversa.

Sans comprendre (encore) comment je pouvais être encore entier, je la regardais s'éloigner derrière moi. Ce que je vis alors me frappa tant par sa beauté que par son improbabilité.

Tu ne me croiras jamais. Un univers. Un véritable univers s'étendait autour de moi, omniprésent. Des étoiles, des astéroïdes, des comètes et même des planètes évoluaient dans une harmonie anarchique. Les planètes étaient très étranges. Elles semblaient presque se _nourrir_ de la lumière des étoiles – qui ne me brûlait pas – et même des fragments de certains astéroïdes qui gravitaient autour. Je pus « flotter » de planète en planète, comprenant bien vite que je n'étais plus qu'esprit. C'était vraiment étrange, j'avais l'impression de nager dans un liquide invisible. Tout cela n'avait aucun sens, chaque planète semblait venir d'un temps différent, avec ses propres règles. Certaines étaient peuplées de chevaliers, d'autres de créatures difformes et monstrueuses, d'autres encore de sortes de robots futuristes.

Cela va te paraître idiot mais j'ai mis longtemps à réaliser que j'étais dans la tête de celui qui deviendra mon Maître.

Maintenant, tout paraît clair. Les planètes, ses véritables projets construits et structurés avec leurs propres règles, alimentés par les fragments des astéroïdes, fil de chacune de ses idées, et par la lumière des étoiles de son savoir et de sa sagesse. Son univers était traversé de partout par les compètes brûlantes de ses émotions. Tout avait donc un sens.

J'aurai pu rester là-bas encore longtemps, peut-être indéfiniment (surtout parce que je n'avais aucune idée de comment sortir) mais ma errance fut interrompue par une vision encore plus insolite. Si insolite que je ne compris pas pourquoi je ne l'avais pas encore remarqué. Une sorte d'écran géant ectoplasmique qui montrait un sol couvert de feuilles mortes du monde extérieur. Et au milieu, une petite chose un peu pathétique et gisante qui rougissait légèrement le sol. C'était… moi ?! Mais alors, étais-je finalement mort ? Dans ce cas, pourquoi étais-je donc dans la tête de cet homme ? Avait-il conscience de ma présence en ce lieu ésotérique ? Que fera-il si c'est effectivement le cas ?

Je n'eus ni l'envie ni le temps de répondre à toutes ces questions. L'image sur « l'écran » se mit soudainement à bouger et tout autour de moi commença à trembler et à tanguer – c'est drôle de constater qu'une âme immatérielle peut ressentir les vibrations d'une secousse –. L'homme se déplaçait. Il se rapprocha de mon corps et sur « l'écran », sa main gauche apparut au-dessus. Là, il se figea et commença à parler dans une langue qui m'était inconnue mais qui me fit l'effet d'une bombe. Chaude comme le soleil, profonde et mystérieuse comme la lune. C'était bien la langue et la voix que dans mes ténèbres abyssales, j'entendais. Celles qui semblaient faire des miracles.

Aussitôt, je vis certaines de mes blessures arrêter de saigner et même d'autres plus petites disparaître entièrement. Abasourdi, je fut incapable de réagir pendant plusieurs secondes. Qui était donc cet homme ? Ce que je venais de voir, c'était clairement… de la magie ! L'humain que j'étais fut complètement dépassé, tout cela était impossible !

Les yeux fixés sur « l'écran », je vis le sorcier s'approcher encore. Sa main atteignit alors ma gorge et ses doigts effleurèrent mon pouls. Immédiatement, une douleur atroce me transperça à son contact. Mon estomac me brûlait comme jamais, mes poumons semblaient compressés par une poutre d'acier et ma tête était sur le point d'exploser. De l'air ! Il me fallait de l'air !

Une image, un flash et une puissante sensation de vertige écœurante. Puis, à ma grande surprise, je pus prendre une immense inspiration qui me brûla l'œsophage. Tout était redevenu clair autour de moi. Mes sens étaient maintenant ressuscités et je pouvais sentir mon sang circuler dans toutes les veines les plus infimes de mon corps.

J'étais en vie.

Je releva mon corps engourdi avec difficulté, les idées de plus en plus claires. Les blessures que j'avais subies avaient été refermés par une simple voix. Une voix dont le propriétaire me fixait maintenant avec une neutralité à toute épreuve.

« Tu sauras retrouver le chemin tout seul ?

\- Je…

\- Évite de tomber jusqu'ici la prochaine fois. »

Il s'apprêtait à disparaître sans demander son reste, mais il était maintenant hors de question que je retourne dans l'indifférente normalité du monde. Du moins, pas après ce que je venais de vivre. Les bras croisés, le regard ferme et les jambes immobiles, j'étais bien décidé à ne pas le laisser partir, conscient que je scellais mon destin.

Bien qu'il me tournait déjà le dos, celui qui devenait mon Maître s'arrêta net. Il ne se retourna pas, le craquement des feuilles provoqué par ses pas mourut instantanément. Un silence s'installa. Il fut le premier à le briser.

« … Rentre chez toi, petit. Ton monde t'attend.

\- Rien ne m'attend dans mon monde, répondais-je avec la plus grande sincérité

\- Tu crois vraiment que c'est différent ici ? Ce monde n'est pas fait pour toi et tu n'es pas fait pour ce monde. Tu ne tiendras pas deux secondes, pauvre humain !

\- J'étais censé mourir ici il n'y a même pas cinq minutes. De ce que j'en vois, c'est « mon » monde qui a failli me tuer alors que le tien… le vôtre vient de me sauver…

\- Sombre ignorant ! Tu ne sais absolument rien des pouvoirs qui parcourent ce monde ni des mystères enfouis dans ses entrailles depuis la nuit des temps ! Imbécile, tout cela est hors de ta portée, ça te dépasse complètement ! Tu ne sais rien !

\- Alors apprenez-moi. »

Je ne savais par quelle audace ces mots étaient sortis de ma bouche. L'aura de celui qui me faisait face dégageait une telle puissance que j'en avais le souffle coupé. D'autres l'auraient trouvé terrifiant et dangereux en cet instant – et il est vrai qu'il l'était – mais l'idée-même que je puisse m'enfuir m'était totalement exclue. Ce type venait de changer mon destin ! Je ne comprenais toujours pas comment mais il était désormais en sa possession. Je ne pouvais donc pas partir comme ça, comme si je n'avais jamais croisé sa route. Visiblement aussi surpris que moi par mes mots, mon interlocuteur se repris bien plus rapidement que moi.

« Ma puissance vient de ma liberté. Je n'ai pas envie de m'enchaîner à une âme, annonça-t-il dans le plus grand des calmes.

\- L'inverse n'est pas vrai, dis-je d'un même ton. Je n'ai rien pu faire. Par vos… yeux… mon âme est maintenant vôtre. Et rien dans l'univers ne peut changer cela. Ce qui vient de se passer… fait directement de vous mon… Maître. Je n'ai pas choisi de vivre ici mais là-bas non plus ! L'ignorance, la violence et l'ennui, j'ai assez donné ! Ce qui s'est produit est ineffaçable et indépendant de ma volonté mais je sais qu'il me mène vers un futur que je désire.»

Un nouveau silence s'installa. J'étais anxieux. Je savais parfaitement ce que je faisais, ce que je voulais mais je n'avais plus aucun argument pour convaincre le Maître. Tout reposait sur ses prochaines paroles, ce qu'il voulait faire de moi.

Je le vis alors diriger lentement sa main vers l'intérieur de son costard. Il y chercha quelque chose pendant plusieurs secondes. Bien que je m'interrogeait sur la nature de ce qu'il cherchait, je crois que j'avais déjà la réponse. Il finit par sortir sa main tendue sur laquelle lévitait une espèce de minuscule flamme bleue marine, froide et surnaturelle. À la vue de cette fragile flamme entre les mains du Maître, mon corps se mit soudainement à transpirer avec abondance. Je ne pouvais détacher mon regard de ce petit truc bleu entre des doigts forts et fermes. Lentement, ces doigts se resserrèrent et une chaleur intérieure commença doucement à envahir chaque muscle et chaque veine de mon corps. Plus ils se repliaient, plus la chaleur devint suffocante, si bien que je dû pose un genou, puis deux, au sol, devant le Maître.

La flamme finit par complètement disparaître sous sa poigne. Tandis que mon âme était tenue fermement, j'eus l'impression de l'être moi-même par une main géante et invisible. Le Maître ne relâcha nullement la pression et son regard semblait me scanner aux rayons X. Pendant plus de cinq minutes, nous restâmes ainsi, le Maître jugeant le familier. Puis finalement :

« Bien. Mais tu as intérêt à survivre à mon rythme. Et à accomplir ta fonction. »

Ce fut le début de ma vie de familier. Ma véritable naissance.

Je n'obtins pas tout de suite ma réelle apparence, celle que tu connais aujourd'hui. Tout se fit progressivement, comme une vraie puberté. Les poils ne furent pas un problème mais je ne te raconte pas le carnage dans mes fringues quand mes griffes, mes ailes et ma queue apparurent. Et surtout, j'appris bien vite à connaître mon Maître. Ses habitudes, ses passions, son travail. Ses Secrets. Et tu es bien placé-e pour savoir à quel point ma dissidence s'est vite développée. Au fil des mois, j'ai pu voir maintes fois de mes propres yeux les vrais pouvoirs du Maître. Je n'avais pu que les constater sur moi-même, en tant qu'humain, mais maintenant, j'avais la possibilité de les voir pour de vrai.

J'ai pu voir les miracles que sa voix était capable de faire. Envoûtante, ésotérique, puissante, unique. Elle pouvait soigner ton corps et ton âme, te fasciner et t'hypnotiser. Elle est de ces voix dont tu ne peux échapper à leur emprise. Elle t'attrape, te possède et te paralyse. J'ai pu voir la magie qui en découlait, même des mots les plus simples. J'ai pu voir comment il a écraser d'autres Seigneurs du Mal tellement plus faibles que lui avec comme seule arme une voix qui les faisait fondre, brûler, exploser ou que sais-je encore ! Crois-moi, il pourrait envoûter le monde entier, le faire sien, juste avec sa voix. Cela m'étonne qu'il ne l'ait pas encore fait…

Mais il ne faut en rien dénigrer l'autre facette de son plus puissant pouvoir. Oui, tu auras compris. Je parle bien évidemment de ses yeux. Aujourd'hui encore, je n'ai pas compris comment ce que j'ai vu et vécu est possible. Seulement, j'ai appris au fil des mois que mon âme était loin d'être la seule « victime ». Bon nombre se sont fait capturées comme des mouches sur du scotch. Mais ce n'est pas cela le plus important, non non. Un univers ! Un véritable univers se cache dans ses yeux ! Imagine-toi une seule seconde être transporté-e dans un infini espace de rêves, de contes, de puissance et de monde ! Et ceci n'est pas une métaphore. Mon Maître renferme en lui la puissance d'un univers, d'un créateur de monde. Et rien ni personne ne pourra l'arrêter.

Bref, mon Maître est sans doute l'être le plus ésotériquement fascinant de la nuit des temps.

Et maintenant, tu sais comment et pourquoi je suis devenu familier.


End file.
